Maggie is having nightmares.
It is a traumatic thing for any parent to deal with. Hannah Harper Atchley's daughter, Maggie, is dealing with some nightmares, and Hannah fears that Maggie is finally realizing her birth circumstances. It was a quiet evening in the Atchley Mansion. Maggie Atchley was asleep in her bedroom, but immediately, she sat up with a blood-curdling scream. Mrs. Buxley, the Atchley's housekeeper, came running in. She was very concerned. She had helped raise Maggie since she was a baby. "Maggie, are you all right, my girl?" she asked. Maggie clung to her doll, tears falling from her eyes. "No," she gasped, "I want Mommy!" Mrs. Buxley sat down, "What happened, dear?" the housekeeper asked, "You can tell Mrs. Buxley, darling." Craig's frame filled the door, Hannah was behind him, as was her aunt Sharmaine. "Daddy!" Maggie howled, crying now. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked his distraught daughter. Maggie was sobbing. Hannah was worried. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was going on. Sharmaine pulled Hannah aside. "Are you thinking what I am thinking, Hannah?" she asked. Hannah nodded, "I think I am," she said, "I have a feeling that Maggie is realizing about the circumstances of her birth." Sharmaine looked at her brokenhearted niece, sobbing in her father's arms, "I just bet that damned Erica said something!" she hissed. "Knowing her, I am sure of it," Hannah said acidly, "I saw a letter that Maggie had gotten the other day." "Who wrote it?" Sharmaine dreaded the answer. "Aunt Erica," Hannah said. "I KNEW it!" Sharmaine spat, "That evil witch! Now she is victimizing my niece! She cannot get away with it!" "I finally got her back to sleep," Craig said, as he tucked her doll in next to her. "Let's go downstairs, can you have some brandy brought in, Mrs. Buxley?" Mrs. Buxley nodded, "Right away, sir," she said. An hour later, everyone was downstairs, Maggie had some hot milk and was now sleeping. The rest of the family were sipping some brandy before they went to bed. "I think we should have her go into counseling," Sharmaine said. Hannah was astonished, "Who would be best for her?" she asked. Samantha came in, "I think I know who will be best for her," she said. "Who," Hannah asked. "Dr. Alicia Mannington," Samantha said, "I talked with an old friend of the family, Wyatt Cryer, and he recommended her in this issue. He said he would work with Dr. Mannington." "Is she certified for child psychology?" Steven asked. "Yes," Samantha assured her husband, "Michelle, Dylan and Sheila talked with her and her brother, and Alicia said she is certified for child psychology." So, the next morning, Hannah had Maggie all dressed in her coat and hat, and they took the T to Massachusetts General. Maggie brought her favorite doll with her. She was not happy, in fact she was very depressed. "I am scared, Mummy," she said. "I know, sweetie," Hannah said, "but I will be waiting for you. Daddy said you will do fine." They got to the hospital. Maggie clung to her mother's hand. Hannah gave her daughter a kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetie," Hannah said reassuringly, "we'll get to the bottom of this." Hannah checked in Maggie for her appointment with Alicia. Maggie clung to her doll tightly. A minute later, Alicia came out. "Maggie Atchley?" she said. Maggie walked up to her, "Hi," she said softly, "you are?" "I'm Alicia," Alicia said, "I hope we can become friends." Maggie shyly took Alicia's hand and they went back to her office. Alicia nodded at Hannah and she smiled. An hour later, Maggie came out, holding her doll. "Mommy," she said, "Alicia wants to talk to you." "All right, honey," Hannah said, "I called Daddy, and he will be here in a few minutes. He's taking you to lunch, and then back home." "OK, Mommy," Maggie was cheerful again. Just then, Craig came in. "Hi, precious," he said, "Daddy has just the place for you to eat." Maggie giggled as she walked out with her father, the only real father she knew, and the only one she really needed. Meanwhile, Alicia was talking with Hannah. "Hannah, from what Maggie told me, her birth circumstances have been very chaotic," Alicia said, "her real father was a man named Nigel?" "Yes, his name was Nigel Bennett," Hannah said, "he was Steven's brother." "How did he get mixed into this?" Alicia asked. "On the orders of my aunt, Erica," Hannah said, "he impregnated me!" "I am sorry, Hannah," Alicia said, "and this was Erica's doing?" "Yes," Hannah said, "all my life, I was trying to protect Maggie from ever finding out." "And who told Maggie this," Alicia gently pressed. "Aunt Erica," Hannah burst into tears, "she sent Maggie a letter! I hate her! I HATE my Aunt Erica!" "I don't blame you there," Alicia said, "I really don't. Erica put you through hell, I have no doubt on that one. And what she did to Maggie by revealing her parentage was beneath contempt. I think the love that Craig and you have for her will help, but she is going to need counseling for a time." "I agree," Hannah said, calming down. "I wish I could make Erica pay as easily as I can help Maggie." "Hannah," Alicia said gently, "your responsibility is to Maggie. Erica will get hers. I will see to that myself. I have talked with your family attorney, Camilla Abbott. She is going to be filing charges against Erica for harassment of you and your family!" "Good," Hannah said, "so, what can I do?" "Your main responsibility, both you and Craig, is to help your daughter," Alicia said, "the rest will fall into place, I promise you that." "Thank you, Dr. Mannington," Hannah said relieved. "You're quite welcome," Alicia smiled. Hannah called a taxi, and drove back to Cambridge. She felt better already. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes